pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Муркок, Майкл
Майкл Джон Муркок — ( ; 18 декабря 1939) английский писатель-фантаст «новой волны НФ». Изобрел Мультивселенную и Вечного Воителя (Вечный Герой, Вечный победитель). Муркок включает в свои книги понятие множественности миров, бесконечности воплощений и повторяемости Судьбы. Все герои Муркока — Корум, Хокмун, Эрикезе, Элрик — являются разными инкарнациями одного Вечного Воителя. Каждый из героев Муркока имеет возлюбленную и верного друга, сражается особым, ему одному предназначенным оружием (воплощение Вечного Меча Вечного Воителя), и обладает какой-либо физической особенностью, резко отличающей его ото всех других людей и придающей ему оттенок обречённости. Принц Корум, например, вообще не человек, а последний представитель истреблённой древней расы и по этой причине имеет жёлтые глаза с красными белками, принц Элрик — альбинос, и т. д. Биография Майкл Джон Муркок (Moorcock) — известный английский писатель-фантаст и рок-музыкант. Родился 18.12.1939 в городе Митчэме, но с детских лет и до 1993 года (когда переехал по семейным обстоятельствам в США) жил в Лондоне. Автор многих книг, написанных в самых разных фантастических «жанрах»: от героического фэнтези и научной фантастики до постмодернизма. Большая часть всего написанного Муркоком входит в один грандиозный цикл о Вечном Воителе. Лауреат нескольких литературных премий, в том числе-«Небьюлы»(за повесть «Се человек»). Роман Муркока «Буреносец» включен в список 50 лучших фантастических книг за последние 50 лет. Как рок-музыкант и поэт сотрудничал с монстрами психоделического рока 70-х «Hawkwind» и другими группами. В 2008 году Муркок награждён премией Небьюла -Грандмастер Библиография ;Скитальцы во времени # Повелитель Воздуха (1971) # Левиафан Шагает по Земле (1974) # Стальной Царь (1980) ;Хроники Кейна с древнего Марса # Город Зверя (1965) # Повелитель Пауков (1965) # Хозяева Ямы (1965) ;Соджан и воины Зилора # Соджан — мечник (1957) # Соджан, мечник с Зилора (1957) # Соджан и море демонов (1957) # Соджан и таинственные степи (1958) # Соджан и сыновья Бога-Змея (1958) # Соджан и чудовищные охотники Норджа (1958) # Клам-хищник (1958) # Дек из Нутара (1957) # Ренс Карто с Берснола (1958) ;Хроники Хокмуна # Драгоценность в Черепе (тетралогия — Рунный посох) (1967) # Амулет Безумного Бога (тетралогия — Рунный Посох) (1968) # Меч Зари (тетралогия — Рунный Посох) (1968) # Секрет Рунного Посоха (тетралогия — Рунный Посох) (1969) # Граф Брасс (трилогия — Замок Брасс) (1972) # Защитник Гараторма (трилогия — Замок Брасс) (1973) # В поисках Танелорна (трилогия — Замок Брасс) (1973) ;Хроники Корума # Рыцарь Мечей (трилогия — Повелители Мечей) (1971) # Королева Мечей (трилогия — Повелители Мечей) (1971) # Король Мечей (трилогия — Повелители Мечей) (1971) # Бык и Копьё (трилогия — Корум серебряная рука) (1973) # Дуб и Овен (трилогия — Корум серебряная рука) (1973) # Меч и Жеребец (трилогия — Корум серебряная рука) (1973) ;Сага об Элрике из Мелнибонэ # Элрик: Рождение чародея (графический роман) (2005) # Элрик из Мелнибонэ (1972) # Крепость Жемчужины (1986) # Песнь Белого Волка (Призывание Чёрного Меча) (1994) # Плывущий по морям судьбы (1976) # Элрик на Краю Времени (1984) # Грезящий город (1977) # Когда боги смеются (1977) # Поющая цитадель (1977) # Спящая волшебница (Исчезающая башня) (1971) # Месть Розы (1991) # Похититель душ (1977) # Последнее заклятие (Шутки Хаоса) (1977) # Короли во тьме (1977) # Череда забытых снов (Несущие огонь) (1977) # Буреносец (1965/1977) # Портрет из слоновой кости (2007) # Блуждающий лес (2007) # Чёрные лепестки (2008) ;Хроники семьи фон Бек # Пёс Войны и Боль Мира (1981) # Бордель на Розенштрассе (1982) # Город в Осенних Звездах (1989) # Поток (?) # Странный сад Филипе Саджиттариуса (?) # Завтрак с Антихристом (1994) # Дочь Похитительницы снов ;Второй Эфир # Кровь: южная фэнтези (1994) # Невероятные гавани (1995) # Война среди ангелов (1996) ;Хроники Эрикезе # Вечный Воитель (1956) # Феникс в обсидиане (1970) # Дракон в мече (Орден тьмы) (1981) # Мечи небес: цветы ада (графический роман) (1983) ;Между Войнами # Византия Командует (1981) # Карфаген Смеётся (1984) # Иерусалим Командует (1992) # Месть Рима (2005) ;Хроники Корнелиуса # Финальная программа (1968) # Лекарство от Рака (1971) # Английский Убийца (1972) # Условие Мьюзака (1977) # Энтропийное Танго (1981) # Приключения Уны Персон и Катерины Корнелиус в Двадцатом Веке (1976) # Жизнь и Времена Джерри Корнелиуса (сборник рассказов; в расширенной редакции — Новая природа катастрофы) (1976/1993) # Великое мошенничество Рок’н’ролла (1977) # Вопрос алхимика (1984) # Наследство Спенсера (1998) # Приветствие для ракет (1998) # Поджог собора (2002) ;Джерри Корнелл # Китайский агент (ранее — Где-то в ночи) (1966/1970) # Русская разведка (ранее — Ученик печатника) (1966/1980) ;Край Времени # Чуждый Зной (1972) # Пустые Земли (1974) # Конец Всех Песен (1976) # Бледные розы (1976) # Белые звезды (1976) # Древние тени (1976) # Трансформация Мисс Минг (Мессия на Краю Времени) (1977) # Роскошное платье: вопрос размера на Краю времени (2008) ;Сказания об Альбиносе # Дочь похитительницы снов (2001) # Древо скрелингов (2003) # Сын Белого Волка (2006) ;Карл Глогауэр # Се — Человек (1969) # Завтрак в Руинах (1972) ;Обитатели времени # Обитатель времени (?) # Бегство от заката (?) ;Отдельные произведения # Тёмные Миры (1965) # Огненный Клоун (Ветры Лимбо, У врат Преисподней ветронно) (1965/1969) # Сумеречный человек (Берега Смерти) (1966/1970) # Столкновение Времён (1967) # Ледовая Шхуна (1969) # Чёрный Коридор (1969) # Далёкие Солнца (совместно с Ф. К. Диком) (1975) # Спасти Танелорн (1977) # Сон графа Обека (Покоритель Хаоса) (1977) # Глориана, или Несостоявшаяся Королева (1978) # Золотая Барка (1980) # Кристалл и Амулет (совместно с Дж. Кавторном) (1986) # Матушка Лондон (1988) # Серебряное сердце (совместно с Сторм Константайн) (2000) # Волшебница Безмолвной Цитадели (2002) Музыка Майкл Муркок участвовал как автор текстов, музыкант и вокалист в нескольких музыкальных проектах. * Blue Öyster Cult (Великобритания). Муркок написал три песни для этой группы: «The Great Sun Jester» («Великий Солнечный Шут»), посвящённая погибшему от наркотиков другу Майкла — Биллу Батлеру, имеющая явные аллюзии к Огненному Шуту, персонажу романов «Ветры Лимбо» (1969) и «Преображение Мисс Мэвис Минг» (1977), и вошедшая в альбом «Mirrors» (1979); «Black Blade» («Чёрный Клинок») с альбома «Cultosaurus Erectus» (1980); и «Veteran of a Thousand Psychic Wars» («Ветеран Тысячи Психических Войн») с альбома «Fire of unknown Origin» (1981), по которой неизвестными авторами сделан клип-презентация с использованием картин, написанных по мотивам творчества Муркока. * Hawkwind (Великобритания). Участие Муркока в этом проекте огромно. Во-первых, он являлся постоянным вдохновителем для любителя фантастики Роберта Калверта, вокалиста группы, и многие тексты, хотя и не связанные напрямую с его творчеством, написаны под его влиянием. Во-вторых, по мотивам творчества Муркока (и при его активном участии) записаны несколько дисков: «Warrior on the Edge of Time» («Воин на Краю Времени») (1975), «The Chronicles of the Black Sword» («Хроники Чёрного Меча») (1986) и двойной альбом «Live Chronicles» («Хроники Жизни») (1986), песни с которого стали основой видеофильма группы. В-третьих, Муркоком написано несколько текстов песен, вошедших в репертуар «Hawkwind»: «Black Corridor» («Чёрный Коридор», по мотивам одноимённого произведения писателя, 1969) и «Sonic Attack» («Звуковая Атака») с альбома «Space Ritual Live» (1993), «Psychosonia» («Психозония») и «Coded Languages» («Тайные языки») с альбома «Sonic Attack» (1980) и др. В-четвёртых, временами Муркок заменял Роберта Калверта на вокале, а также участвовал в выступлениях группы как музыкант. Наконец, стоит добавить пару интересных деталей: в одном из эпизодов романа «Лекарство от рака» (цикл о Джерри Корнелиусе, 1971) упомянуты музыканты «Хоквинда», а одна из глав романа «Древо скрелингов» (цикл «Сказания об альбиносе», 2003) называется «Ястребиный ветер» («Hawkwind»). * Michael Moorcocks Deep Fix (Великобритания). Собственный музыкальный проект Майкла Муркока. Помимо того, что он является основателем, лидером и вокалистом группы, ему принадлежит примерно половина текстов песен с единственного официального альбома — «The New Worlds Fair» (1972), в том числе песня «The Brothel In Rosenstrasse», одноимённая с романом из цикла «Хроники семьи фон Бек» (1982). Кроме того, группа выпустила альбом под названием «Elric live at the BBC» (1992), куда вошли 8 композиций, о которых, к сожалению, нет никаких сведений. * Nick Turner (Великобритания). Сольный проект Ника Тёрнера, бывшего участника группы «Хоквинд». При записи альбома «Past or Future?» Муркок исполнял текст композиции «Warriors on the Edge of Time». * Robert Calvert (Великобритания). Сольный проект Роберта Калверта, бывшего участника группы «Хоквинд». При записи альбома «Hype» Муркок играет на двенадцатиструнной гитаре, при записи альбома «Lucky Leif & The Longships» — на банджо. * The Bellyflops (Великобритания). Эта группа собралась в 1965-м году для записи альбома, который собиралась распространять на Научно-фантастическом съезде. Муркок играл в ней вместе с некоторыми музыкантами, постоянно или временами участвовавших входивших в состав «Хоквинда». Кроме того, по мотивам творчества Муркока написано много песен и инструментальных композиций различными рок-группами и сольными исполнителями из разных стран. * 3 Inches of Blood (Канада). Песня «Sailor on the Seas of Fate» («Плывущий по Морям Судьбы») по мотивам одноимённого романа из Саги об Элрике, (1976), в которой фигурируют Элрик и другие персонажи Муркока, а также трилогия «Upon The Boiling Sea» («В Кипящем Море» — по одному из географических названий мира Элрика) — песни «Fear On The Bridge», «Lord Of The Storm» и «Isle Of Eternal Despair») с альбома «Advance And Vanquish» (2004) и миниальбома «Upon The Boiling Sea». * Agnes Vein (Греция). Песня «Sailor on the Seas of Fate» с альбома «Chaos And Law» («Хаос и Порядок» — две основные силы в Мультивселенной Муркока) рассказывает об Элрике и его Мече. * An Albatross (США). Песня «Stormbringer» («Буреносец» — по названию Чёрного Меча и последнего романа Саги об Элрике, 1977) с альбома «Blessphemy» (2006). * Apollo Ra (США). Песня «Bane Of The Black Sword» («Проклятие Чёрного Меча» — по одноимённому роману об Элрике, 1977) с альбома «Ra Pariah» (1989). * Assedium (Италия). Песня «The Messenger of Chaos» («Посланник Хаоса») с альбома «Rise of the Warlords» (2006), посвящённая Элрику. * Battleroar (Греция). Песни «Mourning Sword» («Меч Скорби» — имя близнеца Буревестника) с альбома «Battleroar» (2003) и «Dyvim Tvar» («Дивим Твар» — повелитель Пещер Драконов, персонаж Саги об Элрике) с альбома «Age Of Chaos» («Времена Хаоса») (2005). На обложке альбома «Battleroar» изображено, очевидно, сражение из романа «Буреносец», о чём говорят Звёзды Хаоса на флагах. Возможно, под влиянием Муркока написаны и некоторые другие песни группы. * Blind Guardian (Германия). Песни «Damned for All Time» про Хокмуна и «Fast to Madness» про Элрика с альбома «Follow the Blind» (1989), «The Quest for Tanelorn» («В поисках Танелорна» — по названию последнего романа из цикла о Хокмуне, 1975) с альбома «Somewhere Far Beyond» (1992), «Imaginations from the Other Side» (упоминается Корум) с альбома «Imaginations from the Other Side» (1995). Кроме того, одна из песен «Blind Guardian» — «Journey through the Dark» с альбома «Somewhere Far Beyond» (1992), — по признанию лидера группы Хэнси, посвящается Джери-а-Конелу. * Blood Arkin (Норвегия). Песня «Blood Arkin» («Кровавый Аркин» — по имени одного из Владык Порядка, Лорда Аркина) с альбома «The Death is dead» (2006), представляющая собой довольно странную трактовку личности этого персонажа. * BloodHad (США). Песня «Michael Moorcock» («Майкл Муркок») с альбома «Hellbent For Letters» (2006), принадлежащая к большому циклу песен, посвящённых различным писателям-фантастам (среди которых также Стивен Кинг, Говард Лавкрафт, Урсула ле Гуин и многие другие). * Cirith Ungol (США). Песни «Black Machine», «Master Of The Pit» (судя по всему, эти две песни имеют отношение к роману «Masters of the Pit» — «Хозяева Ямы» — из цикла о Майкле Кейне, 1971), «Death Of The Sun» (возможно, по роману «Феникс в обсидиане» из цикла об Эрекозе, 1970, или же по каким-то рассказам Муркока), «King Of The Dead» (по мотивам повести «Короли во тьме», 1977) с альбома «King Of The Dead» (1984); «Chaos Descends» («Нисхождение Хаоса»), «Nadsokor» («Надсокор» — Город Нищих в Саге об Элрике; на эту песню имеется также кавер-версия у группы «DoomSword»), «The Fire» (по-видимому, про Чекалаха — Огненного Бога из романа «Спящая волшебница», 1971) с альбома «One Foot In Hell» (1986); «Chaos Rising» («Возвышение Хаоса») с альбома «Paradise Lost» (1991). На обложках альбомов — иллюстрации Майкла Уэлана к Саге об Элрике: «Приносящий Бурю» («Frost and Fire»), «Последний король Орга» («King Of The Dead»), «Демон-страж» («One Foot In Hell») и «Плывущий по Морям Судьбы» («Paradise Lost»). * Dark Moor (Испания). Песня «The Fall Of Melnibone» («Падение Мелнибонэ») с одноимённого альбома (2000), также являющаяся бонус-треком выпущенного в Японии альбома «Hall of the Olden Dreams» и вошедшая в состав альбома «Between Light and Darkness». На обложке альбома «The Fall Of Melnibone», по-видимому, изображён Ариох. * Deep Purple (Великобритания). Песня «Stormbringer» с одноимённого альбома (1974). На эту песню имеются также кавер-версии у групп «Whitesnake» (альбом «Live in the Shadow of the Blues»), «Sandler» (сборник «Пипл про To Purple»), «John Norum & Glenn Hughes» (сборник «Smoke On The Water — A Tribute To Deep Purple»). Кроме того, как связанная с Элриком иногда называется также песня «Perfect Strangers» с одноимённого альбома (у группы «Dream Theater» имеется кавер-версия). На официальном сайте группы в качестве маркера списков используется восьмиконечная Звезда Хаоса. * Defenders Of Tanelorn (Грузия). Песни «Defenders Of Tanelorn» («Защитники Танелорна») и «The Apocalyptic Powerhead» (по всей видимости, по окончании романа «Буреносец») с сингла «Defenders Of Tanelorn» (2003). * Diamond Head (Великобритания). Песня «Borrowed Time» с одноимённого альбома (1982), написанная от лица Элрика, а также песня «Knight Of The Swords» («Рыцарь Мечей» — титул Ариоха и название первого романа из цикла про Корума, 1971) с альбома «Canterbury» (1983). На обложке альбома «Borrowed Time» изображён Элрик. * Domine (Италия). Весь альбом «Champion Eternal» («Вечный Воитель») (1997) и особенно — песни «The Mass Of Chaos» («Орды Хаоса»), «The Chronicles of the Black Sword» («Хроники Чёрного Меча»), «Army Of The Dead» («Армия Мёртвых» — по-видимому, про Короля Орга), «The Eternal Champion» («Вечный Воитель» — главный образ всех циклов Муркока и название первого романа из Саги об Эрекозе, 1970); весь альбом «Dragonlord» («Повелитель Драконов» — эпитет мелнибонийцев) (1999) и особенно — песни «Last Of The Dragonlords» («Последний из Повелителей Драконов» — эпитет Элрика), «Mars, The Bringer Of War» (про Ариоха), «Dragonlord», «The Ship Of The Lost Souls» («Корабль Потерянных Дух» — либо про корабль маркграфа Мойделя из романа «Рыцарь Мечей», либо, вероятнее, про Корабль Хаоса из романа «Буреносец»); весь альбом «Stormbringer Ruler» («Владещий Буреносцем») (2001) и в нём — цикл «The Chronicles Of The Black Sword: The End Of An Era» («Хроники Чёрного Меча: Конец Эры»), включающий песни «The Bearer Of The Black Sword» («Податель Чёрного Меча»), «Horn Of Fate» («Рог Судьбы» — название Рога, в который трубил Элрик), «For Evermore» и «Dawn Of A New Day — A Celtic Requiem»; весь альбом «Emperor Of The Black Runes» («Император Чёрных Рун») (2004) и особенно — песни «Battle Gods Of The Universe» («Битва Богов Вселенной»), «Arioch, The Chaos Star» («Ариох, Звезда Хаоса»), «The Prince In The Scarlet Robe» («Принц в Алой Мантии» — про Корума), «The Song Of The Swords» («Песня Мечей»), «The Forest Of Light» («Лес Света» — про Танелорн). Все альбомы богато проиллюстрированы художником Джиованни Корсини на сюжеты из Саги об Элрике. * DoomSword (Италия). Песня «Return to Imryyr» («Возвращение в Имррир») с альбома «DoomSword» («Меч Судьбы») (1999), а также кавер-верси песни группы Cirith Ungol — «Nadsokor». * DragonLord (Италия). Название группы («Повелитель Драконов»), вероятно, является аллюзией к Саге об Элрике. Некоторые песни, возможно, также написаны под влиянием Муркока. * Dragonlords (США). Название группы («Повелители Драконов»), вероятно, является аллюзией к Саге об Элрике. * Elysian Fury (США). Песня «The Nomad of Time» («Кочевник Времени» — по названию цикла об Освальде Бастейбле). * Far East Ghost (Япония). Песня «Hishiryo Vs Far East Ghost — Stormbringer» с альбома «Welcome To Psychedelic Hell» (2007). * Gandalf. Песня «End Of Time» («Конец Времени» — по циклу о Крае Времени) с альбома «Deadly Fairytales» (1998). * Highland Glory (Норвегия). Песня «Edge Of Time» («Край Времени») с альбома «Forever Endeavour» (2005). * Kendra Smith (США). Песня «Valley of The Morning Sun» (по циклу «Кочевники Времени») с альбома «Five Ways of Disappearing». Также как связанная с творчеством Муркока называется песня «The Wheel Of The Law» («Колесо Закона»). * Lorien (Испания). Песня «The Island Of The Dragon» («Остров Дракона» — эпитет Мелнибонэ) с альбома «Secrets Of The Elder» (2002). * Magnum (Великобритания). Песня «Stormbringer», вошедшая в альбомы «Vintage» (2002) и «Kingdom of Madness». * Mekong Delta (Германия). Песня «Heros Grief» с альбома «Mekong Delta» (1987), посвящённая Элрику. * Mournblade (Великобритания). Группа названа по имени меча-близнеца Буреносца («Клинок Скорби»). * M. T. Wizzard (Германия). Песня «The Flowers Of Bannon Brae» («Цветы из Бэннон Бри», упомянутые в стихотворных фрагментах романа «Месть Розы», 1991) с альбома «Berlin-Instanbul» * Necronomicon (Германия). Песня «Stormbringer» с одноимённого альбома (2004). * Panacea (Германия). Песня «Stormbringer» с альбома «Low Profile Darkness». * Roanoke (США). Получасовая композиция «Stormbringer», выпущенная отдельным альбомом (2005). * Stuart Smith. Инструментальная композиция «Road to Melnibone» («Дорога в Мелнибонэ») с альбома «Heaven and Earth» (2005). * Summoning (Австрия). Песня «Ashen Cold» с альбома «Let Mortal Heroes Sing Your Fame» (2001) представляет собой компиляцию стихов из Саги об Элрике — Песенки Мунглама (повесть «Короли во тьме», 1977), Песни Повелителей Драконов (повесть «Гирлянда забытых снов», 1977) и Пророчества («Буреносец», 1977) — с небольшими изменениями (довольно занятными) и авторским припевом. Возможно, Муркоком вдохновлены и некоторые другие композиции группы, известной своим интересом к фэнтези. * Tanelorn. Группа названа по имени Вечного Города Танелорна из произведений Муркока. * Turmion Katiliot (Финляндия). Песня «Stormbringer». * Tygers of Pan Tang (Великобритания). Группа «Тигры Пан-Танга») названа в честь боевых тигров острова Пан-Танг — теократического государства из Саги об Элрике. Песня «Fireclown» («Огненный Клоун» — второе название романа «Ветры Лимбо», 1969, и имя его главного персонажа) с альбома «Wild Cat» (1980). Возможно, Муркоком вдохновлены и некоторые другие композиции группы. * Valensia (Великобритания). Песня «The Realm of Nature» с альбома «Gaia II» (2000), судя по всему, написана по мотивам цикла о Крае Времени. * Yyrkoon (Франция). Группа названа в честь Йиркуна — кузена Элрика. Многие песни группы, вероятно, вдохновлены Муркоком; например, «Elemental Storm]» и «Runic Art» с альбома «Oniric Transition» (1998), «Stolen Souls» (вероятно, по роману «Похититель душ», 1971) и «Dying Sun» с альбома «Dying Sun» (2002), «Temple Of Infinity» (возможно, по роману «Ритуалы бесконечности», 1971) с альбома «Unhealthy Opera» (2006). * Zakas (США). Песня «Hounds of the Horn» («Псы Рога» — про собак Кереноса из второй трилогии про Корума) с альбома «Shunk Daddy Grind» (2001). На обложке этого альбома, а также альбома «Illegitimus Non Carborundum» (2003) — иллюстрации Джеральда Брома, соответственно, к Сагам о Коруме и об Элрике. Кроме того, с творчеством этой группы связаны многие другие иллюстрации к книгам Муркока («Древо Хаоса», «Псы Кереноса», «Фой-Миоре» и т. д.). * Борис Гребенщиков и Аквариум (Россия). Официально подтверждена связь с Муркоком только одной песни — «Миша из Города Скрипящих Статуй» (по названию Города Кричащих Статуй — столицы Пан-Танга) с альбома «Треугольник» (1981). Борис Гребенщиков признаётся также в связи с творчеством Муркока альбома «Гиперборея», а также в косвенном влиянии на многие другие песни. Некоторые исследователи полагают, что, помимо явных христианских аллюзий, название альбома «Песни Рыбака» может быть связано с блуждающим богом-рыбаком Ринном из цикла о Коруме. * Алый Лучник (Калининград). Песни «Солдат Танелорна» и «Танелорн должен быть…». Кроме того, Алый Лучник является автором многих других произведений, пародий, игр и анекдотов по мотивам Муркока, а также активно участвует в работе сайта «Танелорн» (http://moorcock.narod.ru/ ), посвященного творчеству Муркока. * Андрей Маркелов (Россия). Инструментальная композиция «Чёрный Меч». * Иллет (Россия). Песня «Вечный Воитель» с альбома «Волчье Солнце» (2000). * Лора Московская (Россия). Песня «Шпага Печали» (то же, что Меч Скорби) с альбома «Ведьма» (2000). * Лориэль (Россия). Песни «Под неласковым солнцем», «Колыбельная герою» и «Шари», тексты которых вошли в сборник стихов «Грани Великого Кристалла». Кроме того, на первые две песни написана музыка Марой — Хранительницей сайта «Танелорн». * Мартиэль (Россия). Песня «В поисках Танелорна» (по названию последнего романа из цикла про Хокмуна). Кроме того, на ту же музыку имеется её собственная пародия, а также песня-пародия Ассиди — «В поисках кабачков», — сохраняющая аллюзии к Муркоку. * Нэлла (Калининград). Песня «Огнём и мечом», посвящённая Элрику. * Принц Корум (Россия). Инструментальный альбом «Повелители Мечей» (по первой трилогии о Коруме), включающий несколько композиций. * Роман Шебалин и Навь (Россия). Сюита «Камни Крэг-Дона» (по мотивам трилогии про Корума «Серебряная Рука»), композиция «Колыбельная для Корума», а также композиция «Земля Последнего Времени» (помимо возможной связи названия с Краем Времени, текст представляет собой список имён в духе Вечного Воителя, среди которых и имена персонажей Муркока: Корум, Мунглум, Освальд, Хокмун), минусовка которой вошла в альбом «Любимые дни жизни и смерти Короля Хаггарда» (2002). Кроме того, многие выступления «Нави» сопровождаются цитатами из «Края Времени», а Роман Шебалин является автором кроссоверных произведений с большими аллюзиями к Муркоку — «Сага о Фолько из Эа, или ДНД на БД» и «Книга Ехидны Белого Пламени». * Юрий Мелисов и Эпидемия (Россия). Песня «На Краю Времени» с одноимённого альбома (1999), а также рок-опера «Эльфийская рукопись» (2004) и, в частности, песня «Вечный Воитель». Кроме того, песня «Жизнь в сумерках» с одноимённого альбома (2005), по признанию Юрия Мелисова, написана про Лимб. Также имеются «муркокнутые» пародии разных авторов (Алый Лучник, Ассиди, Вадим Румянцев, Вертер де Гёте, Любящая Хаос, Мэй Минстрелл; большинство из них — постоянные посетители сайта и форума «Танелорна») на известные и не очень известные песни. См. также * Ариох * Закон * Космическое Равновесие * Мелнибонэ * Рунный Посох * Танелорн * Чёрный Меч Ссылки * Официальный сайт Майкла Муркока * Сообщество в Живом Журнале, посвящённое Муркоку * * Всё о Майкле Муркоке Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели-фантасты Великобритании Категория:Писатели фэнтези Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся в 1939 году Категория:Родившиеся 18 декабря Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» Категория:Мультивселенная Майкла Муркока bg:Майкъл Муркок de:Michael Moorcock en:Michael Moorcock es:Michael Moorcock fi:Michael Moorcock fr:Michael Moorcock he:מייקל מורקוק it:Michael Moorcock ja:マイケル・ムアコック nl:Michael Moorcock no:Michael Moorcock pl:Michael Moorcock pt:Michael Moorcock sv:Michael Moorcock th:ไมเคิล มัวร์ค็อก uk:Майкл Муркок